The Center for Cancer Genomics (CCG) at the National Cancer Institute (NCI) was established in 2011 with a mission to lead the NCI efforts in generating critical datasets required to catalog the alterations seen in human tumors, coordinating data unification and sharing efforts, and supporting development of analytical tools and computational approaches aimed at improving our understanding of the large-scale, multidimensional data. CCG also has the goal of developing and applying cutting-edge genomic science to prevent cancer and better treat cancer patients, for example in the context of NCI-supported clinical trials. Currently, several large-scale cancer genome research projects fall under the CCG umbrella including those managed by The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) Program Office and the Office of Cancer Genomics (OCG). The CCG is initiating a variety of new projects that require the genomic analysis of cancer specimens and cancer models (e.g. human cancer cell lines). Broadly, the goals of these initiatives include the elucidation of pathogenetic mechanisms in cancer and how genomic alterations in cancer influence the response to treatment. One such effort is the recently initiated Cancer Driver Discovery Program (CDDP), which aims to identify genes that acquire ?driver mutations? in 2% or more cases of cancers of a particular histology. The CDDP pilot has been launched with initial focus on three tumor types ? lung adenocarcinoma, colon carcinoma and ovarian carcinomas ? but will consider other tumor types as well. By sequencing biopsies in larger numbers than has occurred in the TCGA program (i.e. >500), the CDDP will have the statistical power to discover new recurrently mutated genes in cancer that may drive the oncogenic process. Another program supported by this Statement of Work would be the Clinical Trial Sequencing Project (CTSP), in which CCG is working with DCTD to conduct comprehensive genomic analysis of cancer biopsy specimens from patients enrolled on NCI-sponsored clinical trials, with the goal of identifying the molecular basis for therapeutic response and resistance. A third CCG initiative, termed the Human Cancer Models Program (HCMP), will include the genomic analysis of newly created human cancer models growing in vitro or in xenografts.